phrased differently
by tysunkete
Summary: AU. Written for white-oliphant on tumblr. PWP, explicit, voyeurism, consensual. Heed the warnings. Kanda/Lavi/Alma.


_Title:_ phrased differently  
><em>Fandom:<em> DGM  
><em>CharacterPairings:_ Lavi/Kanda/Alma  
><em>Warnings:<em> Gratuitous smut? For serious. No plot.  
><em>Summary:<em> AU. Written for white-oliphant on tumblr. PWP, explicit, voyeurism, consensual. Heed the warnings. Kanda/Lavi/Alma.

_Original prompt:_ Alma, Kanda and Lavi are all in an established poly relationship. In a modern AU (because then there are all sorts of fancy toys that can be used) and Lavi is just a massive sub but he still runs his mouth ALL the time, and Kanda just loves the feel of leather on his skin, he can't get enough of it, and Alma's the one that seems vanilla until they start talking dirty to him and then boom (especially when it's Kanda since Lavi does it all the time)

_Notes:_ Sorry it took me so long to get around to this (and one more of you I will get it to it promise). I was putting this particular one off because I planned to write a prequel to this first, but eh. I'll write it later at some point I suppose. Sigh I'm terrible at smut moreso having three people was a challenge ;v; I hope you guys can catch the dynamics I was going for between them? I failed to incorporate stuffz but I hope you still enjoy it, op!

* * *

><p><em>-x marks the spot-<em>

* * *

><p>Lavi glances over at the sleeping beauty beside him and resists the urge to touch the other's face, because if he wakes Kanda accidentally, he's going to get a seriously irritated bartender who might ignore him coldly for the rest of the day—or night. And that's not part of the plan because he <em>wants<em> Kanda. Today. Tonight. At _some_ point in the very near future because he's at his limit here, waiting a week. It's not Kanda's fault that the other works the night shift, which is why he's sleeping deep into the afternoon. Lavi should be thankful that at least he gets to see Kanda more than Alma does—who incidentally, is sitting on the other side of the bed engrossed in a Nintendo DS game—since he's at home all the time. He's a novelist by profession, while Alma works at some sort of advertising company with a boring day desk job.

It's coming to two years since they've had this arrangement; or cohabitation, with the three of them in a polyamorous relationship. It's weird, maybe, but it works. There had been a long couple of months where it had been a fierce competition over Kanda—until it wasn't. Lavi loves Kanda first and foremost, he has no qualms declaring that, but Alma understands why he loves Kanda, and he understands likewise, too. The sex is a bonus.

"Don't do it; he'll get mad," Alma says blandly, jabbing a button on his console furiously.

"It's already two in the afternoon," Lavi groans, flopping his book down. "It's been six hours."

"Let him sleep more, he doesn't get enough," Alma replies, not looking up once.

Lavi makes some kind of a noise, turning sideways so that he can watch Kanda sleep more comfortably. It always takes his breath away, just looking at Kanda. Especially when the gorgeous face is devoid of any scowl or irritable expression, it's like feeling punched in the gut with how incredibly beautiful a person could be. It's one of the many reasons why he can never let Kanda go, not even if he has to share him with someone else who loves the other too. He gives into the temptation he's been holding in for the past many hours, stroking Kanda's face gently before leaning further down to meet their mouths together. Before he can press deeper, a hand grabs the back of his hair and yanks him up.

"Hey, I mean it," Alma narrows his eyes. "Can't you wait for another hour?"

Lavi pouts. "It's been a _week_. And you don't want to start without Yuu."

"Because _you_ want Yuu to watch," Alma retorts, and Lavi can't disagree with that. "Besides, you see Yuu much more often than I do, loser, you have nothing to complain about."

That is also true, but— "Come on, I can wake Yuu up in the _best way possible_," he bargains.

Six hours should be enough sleep for Kanda to be _less_ grumpy. Hopefully.

"He's still going to get mad."

"I can take it."

"It's not a question whether you can take it or not," Alma rolls his eyes. "Yuu wouldn't hurt you more than you want even if he is angry."

"I know," he smiles. "Okay, what about a vibrator? You know it'll be funny."

"You have a death wish," Alma shakes his head, but he's grinning. "Don't you remember what Yuu did to you the last time you did that?"

A distinct memory of being tied up for two hours flashes across his mind. It had been rather…intense, but Lavi can't say he _didn't_ enjoy it. He knows Alma can't say _he_ didn't enjoy it either.

"But it's _funny_," Lavi insists, and he knows he's won this round when Alma snaps his console shut to put it by the bedside.

"Your idea, Red," Alma says as he tosses a slim toy that he rummages out from the bedside table, together with a bottle of lube after. "I'll plead the fifth."

"Don't say it like you're not going to like this too," Lavi snorts, hands ready at Kanda's waistband pants.

It takes a bit of effort to strip Kanda out of his lower clothing with as little disturbance as possible—Lavi isn't too worried about waking him up because he _wants_ the other to wake up—but Kanda stays sleep other than some grunts and tossing. He handles Kanda's legs apart gently and resists the urge to kiss the smooth skin, taking extra care to lube the small vibrator before pressing it into Kanda; it's slim so it slides in, with the lubricant making it easy. Alma holds the remote control and flicks it to the lowest setting when he's done. Both of them wait in silence with a very soft buzzing in the background for a few seconds. Nothing happens—Kanda just sleeps on with barely a twitch.

Lavi frowns. "Higher."

"No, wait a bit first," Alma says.

"He's not waking."

"Of course not, have a bit more patience," the other snorts.

"Come on," Lavi argues, reaching over to try and snatch the remote out of Alma's hands.

But of course Alma anticipates it and holds it out of reach, smirking. "Why are you so impatient today?"

"It's been a _week_, Alma," Lavi huffs. "Come on."

"Yuu said to wait."

"I know, but how am I going to wait if he won't wake up?" Lavi demands, and Alma is sure nothing about that sentence makes sense.

Though Lavi has those windows of contact with Kanda during the week, they don't do anything beyond rough kissing. Lavi is most productive writing in the afternoons and Kanda likes to go to the gym then, and by evening, Alma is back and they settle for dinner before Kanda leaves for his work. It's just easier over the weekend, especially since it's not fair to Alma who doesn't even have the afternoons with them. But then Alma has _a lot_ more restraint then he does, so Lavi isn't sure who suffers less.

Alma rolls his eyes and grabs the front of his shirt before meeting their mouths with a bit of force. The way Alma kisses him is different from Kanda; Alma likes to suck on his lip before delving in, it's less demanding but no less thorough, more tongue and more spaces between them to breathe.

"I thought we were supposed to wait?" he grins when they part slightly for air, and Alma shuts him up again with another kiss.

The remote control stays behind Alma's back as he toggles it to a higher setting, but he probably didn't need to worry about that as Lavi sinks into their kiss with an eager cling of hands on his hips. Lavi isn't the person he loves he most, but he does care about the redhead that loves the person he does love the most. It doesn't hurt that they're fine about sharing—sharing Kanda, sharing themselves. It really doesn't hurt the way that Lavi moans into his mouth when he presses a palm on the redhead's half-hard cock through the other's pants, like he's already suspected. He presses it harder to cause a redder flush to the other's neck, knowing that Kanda will appreciate the sight when he wakes up. Lavi impatiently tugs at his shirt but he refuses it to be taken off, instead, he concentrates in keeping the redhead's mouth occupied as he turns up another setting on the remote.

"—w-what the _fuck_. What the _hell_ is in me?!"

Alma and Lavi break their kiss to grin winningly at the person below them. Kanda half props himself up and scowls at his lack of pants. A shiver goes up his spine as his foggy mind clears with the seconds that tick by—he realises that he's breathing quite out of sync, and his fingers are twisted into the bed sheets.

"Good morning, Yuu," Lavi quips cheerily, squatting back down to try and steal a kiss, but Kanda crunches the front of his shirt before their mouths meet.

"Didn't you learn the last time, stupid rabbit," he growls. "Take it out."

"But you like it," Lavi says innocently, and before Kanda can snap back, Alma flicks the remote to the highest setting, causing an involuntary loud hiss and stuttered cursing.

"Alma," Kanda glares at the one with an innocent blink sitting on the other side. "Stop it, or—e-else—fuck—…_f_—"

Neither of the two bother to restrain their chuckles at his inability to finish the sentence.

"He pleads the fifth," Lavi interjects, smiling as he crawls over him, cupping his jaw gently. "Yuu, let me?"

There isn't anything for Kanda to do but to _let_ him, of course, not when Kanda is too busy groaning at the heat curling in his groin and the tight coil thrumming up his veins. Lavi scoots a little further back to begin what he suggested at the very beginning, mouth going dry in anticipation. Kanda's cock is already erect with a bit of pre-come at the silt, so he takes a lick at top first before opening wide to take the rest of it. His palms press at the side of Kanda's thighs as he pulls up for the first stroke with his tongue working the cock in his mouth, and groans a little when hands grip the side of his hair.

Alma must be playing with the controls, Lavi thinks, because Kanda is gripping his hair even rougher in the next few swallows he makes. There's something he really likes about pleasuring Kanda—it could be the heady smell or the salty taste, or it could just be how he knows what to do to make the other slip a moan above him, or the way that Kanda forces his head down to take more of him.

"Fuck—ngh—…_ahph_—"

He flickers his gaze up for a bit at the muffled sound he hears as he's steadily working on the blowjob, and sees Alma leaning over kiss Kanda.

"It's the best thing to wake up to, isn't it, Yuu?" Alma murmurs, knuckle brushing under Kanda's chin. "With Red's mouth around your cock and a vibrator in your ass."

"Both…o-of you are—_ngh_—…still f-fucking dead," Kanda grinds out.

Alma ignores the deep scowl and kisses him lightly again. "Maybe this will please you," he grins, hopping off the bed.

He walks over and shuffles up behind Lavi to take the other's arms into a hold behind him, causing the redhead to slip further down in the uneven balance he has. Alma nudges his knees further apart and grips his wrists tighter with one hand. Lavi feels a clothed erection pressed against his ass and he tries to say something, but it comes out as a muffled hum on Kanda's cock.

"As hard as you want, Yuu," Alma says, other hand pressed on Lavi's back to keep him still.

With his hands locked together pressed against his back as he's kneeling forward, he can only submit to the pull of Kanda's grip to take more of the other's cock. Kanda thrusts into his mouth shallowly at first, but it gets rougher as it becomes obvious that the other is impatient for release. He gags when Kanda pushes him down at one particularly rough thrust, cock nearly hitting the back of his throat. He struggles to breathe and to keep his tongue moving in the way that he knows Kanda likes, sucking and swallowing in alternative motions.

He's too engrossed in the rhythm until he chokes at a sudden brush against his own cock, already wet and staining his boxers. Alma has one hand slipping down into his pants, a teasing hold around his erection, stroking it slowly. The light touches makes him shiver and moan, and Alma rocks behind him gently, such that he pushes forward to take more of Kanda's cock, and relaxes back to feel the hot head of Alma's cock brush against his ass.

Alma hums as he leans forward to brush his nose against the bare skin of Lavi's shoulder, and Lavi is suddenly aware of how he must look, kneeling down restrained like a dog to pleasure Kanda with only his red mouth.

Alma licks the curl of his earlobe and before whispering into his ear darkly. "Look up."

He flicks his gaze up at the command, meeting Kanda's intense gaze the same moment he's forced down _hard_. He groans and chokes, saliva dripping as Kanda spills down his throat, into his mouth and leaks out the corner of his lips. He tries to swallow as much of the bitter milky substance as he can, but coughs when Kanda pulls out, slumping into Alma's arms as he's held from the back. He tries to slow his breathing as he flexes his jaw—it hurts, but it's nothing compared to the view that he's presented with now, Kanda taking the toy out from himself.

Lavi watches it with no small amount of amusement; he can feel Alma's grin against the back of his neck too. Kanda manages after some fiddling, and takes the next minute to lower his breathing pace and glare at the duo in front of him.

"Fucking assholes."

Alma grins innocently. "Come here, Yuu."

Kanda accedes, but his glare doesn't fade even when Alma cups his face. "Not pleased yet?"

"Far from it," Kanda states, but he lets Alma pull him in to meet their mouths.

Lavi pouts a little at his position stuck between them both unable to participate, but he doesn't complain. Though Alma whines less about having time with Kanda, his unfulfilled desire shows by the way that their tongues dance together intensely near his ear, slow and dedicated. Lavi leans forward and nuzzles Kanda's neck instead, peppering light open mouthed kisses to the other's shoulder where the first trail of the black tattoo lies when some broad palms slide over his bare hips to slip down the front of his pants. He hitches a breath when heat blooms up his face.

"You're so wet just from sucking Yuu off," Alm's breath is hot against the back of his ear. "You think you can come without us touching you?"

"T-that's not fair," Lavi shivers, voice coming out roughened from taking Kanda's cock, hips jutting when the hands skim over his erection playfully.

"That's called a punishment," Alma snorts. "But luckily for you, it seems that Yuu has something else in mind."

Kanda's eyes are predatory when he meets them. His pants and boxers are the first that Kanda targets—those go off quickly with his own impatience, while Alma tugs at his shirt. He's in midway trying to pull his shirt over his head when some arms hook under his knees and lifts him slightly backwards; he makes a muffled surprised noise, clutching whatever's around him for balance. He ends up leaning against Alma with his hands pressed on the bed, but Alma is spreading him wide, thighs parted with his cock hard and flushed, erect in the air. He feels teeth biting on the back of his neck and he shudders, breath uneven as he realises how lewd he must look, open and ready for whatever Kanda plans to do with him.

He's forced to watch the lazy and deliberate movements that Kanda makes—spreading lube over the other's fingers, teasing the rim of his hole, applying and lifting pressure over it over and over again until he squirms in impatience. His thighs tighten with tension that shouldn't be there without even _anything_ happening.

"Yuu, hurry up," he hisses, but Kanda merely gives him an unconcerned look and goes back to circling his finger around the stretch of muscle.

He clenches and unclenches the muscle, squirming harder. "Fuck, this is not fair," he complains, cock twitching with barely there teases.

He hears an amused chuckle from Alma and spies a small smirk at the edge of Kanda's lips when Kanda finally eases his finger in. It goes in easy but his back still arches at the feeling of prodding and careful exploration. A second finger joins in soon after and Lavi breathes in, anticipating that they're finally getting somewhere, but all Kanda does is to stretch him slowly, and he knows that the other is purposely avoiding the part that he wants to be touched.

"More, Yuu—fuck, this is too slow—"

He tries to wiggle his hips for a thrusting motion, but Alma keeps his legs up and apart. He feels a wet tongue licking flat up his nape and he trembles, distracted at the sensitive sensation running down his spine. It's only when Kanda shoves in the third finger and curls them, brushing against a particular _spot_ that he jerks back to attention, eye wide.

"Ah—_fuck_, hah—…hey—" he blinks, heart sinking when he sees Kanda retracts his fingers.

That's just cruel, Lavi thinks, touching his prostrate just _once_, but Kanda is too busy squirting out more lube again to see the annoyed scowl he sends the other. In Kanda's hands is the small vibrator that is being coated with the fluid again, and he leans back up when he realises where this is going.

"Wait, wait—you're not seriously going to—" his breath hitches when Alma spreads his legs back even wider, his ears starting to flush, "—_ngh_—" and his back arches when Kanda presses it against his hole.

"Punishment," Kanda says, and slips it in.

The vibration is on low and sends a dull pleasant feeling up his veins, yet it leaves him squirming because it's _not enough_. Alma keeps him firmly held and he can't resist the urge to touch himself, but Kanda grips his hands away before he can make any contact.

"Don't touch yourself, understand? Or you don't come at all," Kanda's eyes bore into his and he finds himself nodding frantically.

The vibration in him goes a notch higher and he gasps, but a consolation that he has is Kanda kissing him carefully, tongue plundering into his mouth that he eagerly meets. He's still savouring the taste of Kanda's mouth when Kanda retreats, lips wet. Alma is lifting him up slightly higher than usual, and he feels the head of Alma's cock pressing at his entrance.

Alma breathes against his ear, dark and heavy. "You think you're good enough for Yuu? How much do you want him?"

Lavi keens, gritting his teeth when the vibrator increases up another pace. "Hah—I want, I-I want—"

"Want what?" Alma taunts. "His cock?"

Lavi sucks in a sharp breath as Alma thrusts into him firmly, stretching him wide. The toy gets pushed deeper as Alma presses in harder, his slick walls contracting and girding around the cock that's fucking his body with tight pleasure. Alma sucks the skin under his jaw, smirking.

"Look at Yuu."

He swallows tightly, opening the eye he didn't realise he has closed. Kanda is barely a hand width away watching him intently, the obsidian eyes raking over his shaking form and down to where he's penetrated. His back arches further when Alma shoves his hips up and pulls out slightly, only to thrust in again, _hard_.

"Y-Yuu—" he stutters, breath heavy.

Blood rushes to his face knowing how incredibly twisted this is, but Alma eggs him on and he wants nothing more than Kanda to watch him being fucked as though he was being fucked by the said person.

"You wanted Yuu to fuck you for hours, didn't you? _Beg_ for him like you actually want him."

"Hah-h—Yuu—"

"Louder," Alma commands.

"Oh fuck—_Yuu_—"

He cries, mouth open with every thrust that Alma gives him, the tight heated friction combined with the vibrator pressing against his prostrate with each shove. The pleasure coils and twists, building up rapidly.

"It's not enough that I'm fucking you, is it? You want Yuu's cock to fuck you wide open. You want him to come inside you, plug you up and fuck you again and again," Alma mocks him in a dark whisper. "Yuu can do that, but only if you beg harder."

"Yuu, please, fuck me, oh god, _fuck me please_—"

He isn't aware that the vibrator has a higher setting until it goes up, and he nearly screams.

"Fuck, oh fuck," he sputters. "I—I-I…I'm gonna—"

But Kanda places a hand on his thigh, and he is nothing more aware of anything but the warm pressure so close to his heavy cock. Just a bit more, just a _touch_ and he will come.

He swallows thickly, desperate. "Y-yuu," he breathes, voice cracking.

Kanda moves the hand towards where he wants it to be—but instead of giving him that final stroke for release, Kanda wraps his thumb and finger into a circle around the base of his cock, and holds it there, firm. He whimpers, feeling his orgasm curl in his belly.

"Not good enough." Kanda states.

Alma fucks into him again, he feels every inch of it, and he thrashes in the strong hold, head lolling back into Alma's shoulder.

"Let me come please," he pleads, voice almost slurring, like his life depends on it. "Yuu, please, please, _please_ let me, _hahmph_—"

His words get swallowed when Kanda tilts his chin down to silence him, and Alma continues thrusting into him, persistently pressing the vibrator deep, as he clenches and unclenches desperately in the tight melting heat. He gasps, muffled by Kanda's tongue when Alma bites on his shoulder, tensing after fucking into him one last time. Movement subsides behind him for a while as he trembles violently while everything else stills.

His cock is dripping heavily with pre-come, wet over Kanda's fingers and staining the sheets, but the pressure that's around it holds tight and he struggles to find _some_ way that he can come. He wants to scream, to writhe back unto Alma's cock but his efforts just come out as muffled noises into Kanda's mouth, the veins in his neck stretched visible from how much he's shaking. Very slowly he feels Alma's hot breath on his neck again, and light feathery kisses are planted near his nape as Alma lifts his frame.

Alma slides out with ease, white come dripping around from the edge of his stretched hole. He jerks his head back when suddenly there are two unexpected fingers probing into him, searching for the vibrator. The little toy buzzes all the away as it's dragged out of him. His thighs are burning, muscles tense and left feeling empty with his ass clenching on nothing. When Kanda finally releases his mouth, he cries out, loud, the pressure in his cock sharp on the edge of pushing him over, but the grip around it denies him that very relief. By now sweat is rolling in beads down his body. He doesn't know long Kanda plans to keep him like this—he's willing to do _anything_ at this point to come.

"Yuu…"

Kanda meets his frustrated gaze with a satisfied smirk as the other leans in, hooking one arm underneath one of his knees. Alma grins against the back of his skin as he feels his weight being transferred—it's a process whereby Alma replaces the pseudo cockring around his cock whilst Kanda takes over holding his legs apart, but what Lavi really only registers is that Kanda has his cock positioned at his hole.

What happens after is too fast for him to realise—Kanda pushes in without warning, slick and easy from Alma's come, and then _he_ comes, open mouthed and silent.

It isn't a proper orgasm, not with Alma still griping him in a cockring and the small spurt followed by come dribbling from the slit. He hears an amused snort and his face flushes uncontrollably dark.

"You came just from Yuu sticking it in while you're full of my come?" Alma chuckles, biting on the shell of his ear. "My, oh my."

Alma releases his cock and slides the wet hands up his abdomen, trailing the crevices of his muscles until it reaches up his ribs, and then teasingly presses against his nipples that are already sticking out from how aroused he is. The rubs against them send an entirely different tingle down his spine but it adds on to the heat pooling to his crotch yet again.

His cock goes hard again in seconds. "Alma," he swallows, shaking his head. "I-I—"

He isn't sure what he intends to say but his mind is unable to form coherent sentences nor does he have the breath to voice them. It's too fast for his cock to be swollen and erect and leaking freely again but it _is_, and it's only from the pinches and rubs that Alma is peppering over his nipples. Kanda abruptly thrusts into him once and he gasps, breath stuttered, fingers desperately trying to find ground for purchase.

Kanda leans over his shoulder to meet Alma to entwine their tongues together. He can't see them but he hears their mixed breathes and moans of pleasure escalating too close to his ear—his own tight coil of pleasure intensifying rapidly, with the constant play of Alma's fingers on his sensitive chest and the drag of Kanda's cock against his contracting hole and the slams against his prostrate. He's at the edge much faster than he expected, heat flushing through him with every inward thrust, his belly tight and hole opening greedily for Kanda, while he moans breathlessly. He needs to come—he _needs_ so come so bad, and at the next erotic groan he hears, his thick come splatters high over himself and unto Kanda.

But Kanda pays no heed to his orgasm and continues to fuck into him, attention kept occupied by Alma's mouth. He trembles from the over sensitivity with every thrust that Kanda makes into him, fucking come spurts from his cock, so intense that his sight blurs. His whole body tingles, his cock twitches vainly while Kanda increases the pace harder and faster until he's writhing and clutching onto Kanda's shoulders.

"Yuu, I can't, I can't—_!_"

He doesn't remember how to breathe with how wrung out he feels, tears pricking his eye, squirming and trembling desperately with Kanda still fucking relentlessly into him.

"Yuu, _please_," he whimpers almost softly, voice cracking hoarse.

Kanda breaks the kiss with Alma with a wet noise and latches his teeth to his neck, groaning and thrusting in deep for the final time, come spilling inside him. He shivers as Alma kisses lightly up his spine and gently soothes his over sensitized body, while Kanda stays buried in him for a few long moments before drawing out with a wet squelch. Lavi's slumps backwards into Alma's arms, exhausted. Kanda ignores the mess they've made and shuffles himself lazily beside Alma, where he grabs a pillow and lays down with his face turned sideways on it.

"I'm going to sleep," he mutters, and neither of the other two protest when he closes his eyes.

Alma shakes his head, grinning slightly. "Pathetic stamina," he says, looking down at Lavi. "Both of you."

"I told you Yuu would like it," Lavi says with his head tilted up, breathing hard.

"I didn't say he wouldn't."

The next minute pass in blissful silence as Alma absentmindedly pats Lavi's hair, while the other stills to catch his breath.

"Hey, do you think—"

"Pushing it."

"But—"

"Later."

"…Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


End file.
